


it's a small world

by mintcloud



Series: Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Siwon hasn't seen any living people since the Zombie apocalypse started.





	it's a small world

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [it's a small world](https://youtu.be/JBmzU_qn_G8) by king gnu
> 
> In celebration of there literally being NO siwook fics, I have decided to write one.
> 
> based on the prompt: "Zombie Apocalypse. Person A hasn't seen a living person in forever. They kiss Person B when they see they're a normal human."
> 
> (wrote this in under 1h so don't have too many expectations, if anyone has title recommendations please send them in!!!)

It's the third house his walking into today. He holds the bat in his hand tightly as he steps through the door. The smell of rotten food and dead bodies lingering all over the place, but Siwon was used to it by now. He checks the whole building to see if anyone else is there, but other than the dead people he finds no Zombies, nor any living humans.

After the Zombie Apocalypse, the world has gotten dull. Of course, there were those, human-flesh/brain-eating monsters wandering around killing off anyone that comes in their way. But other than that, it was lonely. Siwon wanted to speak to someone again and have some fun, he was quite a social person after all. But everywhere where he went, the only humans he would find were either dead or turned into mutants. He was starting to get crazy.

He scrambled through the kitchen for some food and found a few chocolate bars along with some canned food. He was slowly getting out of food recourses, but he was making the best of it. He wanted to stay alive, for as long as possible, even if it might only be a short time. Maybe the Zombies will vanish by then and he could live happily ever after alone on this world (even if that doesn't sound so happy to him).

He decided to rest in the cold basement out of safety if anyone comes inside the house, holding his bat close to him as he rests his eyes for a moment.

He gets awaken by the creaking of the tiles above him. His bat still in his hand, Siwon slowly makes his way up to the living room. He stands in front of the door that is separating the basement from it and listens. He hears some shuffling and then a sigh not too far away. The steps start to grow farther and he slowly opens the door. There are sounds coming from the kitchen and he makes his way towards it on tiptoes, trying to be as quiet as possible.

There is someone, searching through the drawers of the kitchen. His skin is light and a mop of dirty, greasy brown hear is the only thing Siwon can see from that far away. He moves closer, bat ready in his hand, to beat the Zombie lurking around in the house when suddenly the other person turns around.

He has a gun pointed at Siwon. A small, fragile and delicate looking boy. Siwon almost lets his bat fall and the stranger slowly puts his gun down. Shock is written on both their faces and Siwon thinks he's dreaming. Before the young man can even finish his sentence of _"Are you human?"_, Siwon is jumping on him and pressing a kiss on his lips.

Siwon learns that Ryeowook is only a year younger than him, not more and not less. He had apologized to him for his drastic actions and how he shouldn't have kissed a stranger like Ryeowook right away, he was just a bit too enthusiastic for meeting another person like himself, after all. Ryeowook took it with ease, _"at least you're no Zombie,"_ he joked.

They started living together, trying to survive in a ruined world where nothing is safe anymore. They needed more food recourses now since they're more than just one person trying to survive. But that's okay for them, they finally have someone to keep company and that is the only thing that matters.

Siwon was impressed with Ryeowook, he had assumed that someone, as small and fragile looking like him, would never make it through this. But Ryeowook's gun skills and fast reflexes proved him to be quite the survivor. (How he learned it or how he keeps finding all the fitting ammunition for it will forever be a mystery for Siwon.)

They got along very quickly despite being so different. Siwon had rather strength in combat, Ryeowook was a skilled shooter. Siwon prefers to enjoy quiet nights, Ryeowook can rather be talkative. Siwon is always selfless and offers all the food to Ryeowook each and every time, Ryeowook can be selfish (but he has never accepted any of Siwon's offers, he says it's out of _"sympathy"_.) Siwon always shows his affections, Ryeowook doesn't.

It wasn't until one night when they got drunk at a bar out of fun when Ryeowook tells Siwon he loves him. They were sitting on the floor, laughing and ignoring all the troubles they would have to deal with tomorrow. Siwon had found one bottle of whisky, that hasn't been broken, unlike the rest, in one of the shelves of the bar. They cheered on each other and drank until the bottle was half empty. Both had been way out of it, not having consumed alcohol in such a long time and suddenly it was like they're drinking for the first time in their lives.

Siwon had laughed. Ryeowook put a hand on his stubbled cheek and caressed it, before pulling Siwon down closer to himself and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He mumbled a small _"I love you"_ before leaning onto Siwon's shoulder.

Siwon whispered a small _"I love you too,"_ back to him while he combed with his hand through his hair. Ryeowook's body looking so small next to his. Ryeowook had fallen asleep, a big grin was still shown on his face and Siwon felt like he was on cloud nine. No matter what might come tomorrow or any other following day, as long as he had Ryeowook by his side, nothing bad could happen to them.


End file.
